


Incredibly quiet and wrapped in shadows

by EvilSlicey



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Canon-Typical Violence, M/M, Metahuman Leonard Snart, Metahuman Mick Rory, Metahumans, sfw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-19
Updated: 2019-12-19
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:02:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,719
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21864178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EvilSlicey/pseuds/EvilSlicey
Summary: In one corner of the multiverse the story played out very similarly to Earth 1.With one exception.Leonard Snart and Mick Rory in this universe are Metahumans.Here is the story of how they started to use their powers to be the best criminals possible.
Relationships: Mick Rory/Leonard Snart
Comments: 8
Kudos: 50
Collections: Coldwave Winter Holiday Exchange 2019





	Incredibly quiet and wrapped in shadows

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Ace_Snake](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ace_Snake/gifts).



> Hi! This is for Ace_Snake and the cold wave exchange, for their prompt 2 which was Meta Len and Mick with brownie points for not doing fire and ice.
> 
> This was kind of fun

Leonard Snart silently cursed as he ducked into the shadows under a fire escape, holding his breath as he heard the shouts and the crunch over broken glass and loose rocks under the boots of the uniforms chasing after him. Sirens filled the air in the distance and he quickly calculated how much time he had. If the cops missed him, ran by without seeing him, he could make it out of there with the loot and his life. Leonard slipped into the darkest part of the wall, letting out a prayer to a god he was sure he ever truly believed in that the black of his mask and clothing would blend into black trash bags and cans around him if any light cut through the shadows.

Leonard could hear the officers slow down, a radio squeaking as one whispered their location and flashlights bobbing along the end of the alley. Leonard took a deep breath, ready to fight or run as needed. The beam of an impossibly young and clearly frightened officer inched closer as she edged around a can with a soft kick. Leonard tightened the grip on his almost forgotten gun.

The beam was almost on his hiding spot.

Before he could be spotted, before he had to decide what to do next, before anyone had to die, the situation changed. A loud explosion filled the air, light flashing brightly, blindingly, in the distance and the last thing Leonard saw before he lost consciousness was the bright almost rainbow colored shock wave as it crashed over and through him.

Then everything went black.

🔥 ❄️

Mick Rory had lost count of how many beers he had drank, too drunk to count the bottles around him, too depressed to care, too lonely to stop. The only part of his night of self loathing he was hating as the bar he was drinking in. Full of yuppie college kids talking loudly and excitedly at some stupid nerd on the television, a nerd Mick really wanted to punch out. In hindsight, if Mick ever let himself think like that, going out to drink had been a bad idea.

Mick felt like he had a lot of bad ideas lately.

He came back to Central when he was healed enough to work again, then didn't reach out to any of the crews he trusted. Didn't even dare set foot in any of his old haunts. Certainly couldn't reach out to his old partner, he made it clear they were done. Instead he did tiny jobs and arson for hire.

And drank. A lot.

He really wished he had done the drinking in his grungy motel room this night though. He could be watching a game and it wouldn't be so loud. He just wanted some God damn peace and quiet so he could sink into his misery and protracted depression in peace. Instead all the kids around him just seemed to be getting louder and louder, a pair of girls stumbling by him screeching like barn owls.

He had had enough, draining the last of the beer he had forgotten even ordering and standing up with a scowl on his face, determined to get the hell out of this bar or throw a few idiots around. Or both.

But then everyone at the bar started to panic, to scream and yell, people started running, most heading for the door. The screen showed some kind of disaster, and Mick Rory watched everything thing around him with confused wonder.

Until the lights went out and a deafening roar filled the air, sending Mick to his knees, holding his ears, trying to block out the ever increasing sound as the bar shook hard and harder. Then it was like the building was hit by a solid wall of sound, Mick seeing the wall behind the bar rip off like a band-aid sending the bartender flying and leaving behind smears of blood.

Mick passed out when the wall hit him, the noise feeling like it was encasing him in a cocoon. 

🔥❄️

_ Three months after the explosion _

Leonard flipped over the circuit board he was examining, the new 'state-of-the-art' lock being so ridiculously easy to break he was bored as he studied it. His newest target used it and he needed to make sure he could get it open and cracked in less than 28 seconds, that meant studying it extensively before he practiced on it.

He frowned as the light around the lock increased, dropping the device and pushing away from the table with a huff. He caught sight of himself self in a mirror over the grungy sink in the corner of the safehouse he was squirrel away and scowled deeper. He was glowing, well illuminated at least, like a spot light was trained on him. A spot light with no discernible source that made the rest of the room darker in not contrast but actuality.

He had drawn all the light in the room to him. Again.

Ever since the particle accelerator explosion Leonard Snart had developed the ability to manipulate light around him. Which was great when he could make himself nothing more than a shadow blending into the darkness, and keep flashlights from finding him. Not so great when all the light decided to put him on display.

It had taken him three months to be comfortable enough to attempt a job, and these random lapses of control were screwing with his plans. He hated when his plans got messed with, even if he always had a couple dozen back up plans up his sleeve. Back plans could only do so much, he had to do the rest.

Leonard sighed and closed his eyes, controlling his breathing and imagining the room with its regular light. He felt his heart rate even out and slow, the odd sense of calm and peace these little meditation sessions he engaged washing over him. And that other feeling, the feeling that the light was talking to him, understanding what he wanted. That light was living and obeyed him and only him.

He opened his eyes and smirked when the room was back to normal. He stretched and sighed, wondering if he should take a break or push through with his work. A slam in the distance stopped him short when he reached for a pair of tweezers.

He was supposed to be alone.

He turned off all the lights in the room quickly and covered the lock with a newspaper, the shadows wrapping around him like a cloak as the light retreated from him. He grabbed the gun he kept in the table next to him as he worked and moved to stand by the door.

He wasn't surprised when the door burst open, five men enter with guns raised and scowls on his face. He frowned when he noticed one of them was a heavy he had brought on for the job, a man he brought on when he was highly recommended by his driver. Such a shame, his driver was good and now he had to go.

He steadied his heart rate and breathing as he watched what he was now recognizing as made men for one of the local families search the room and overturn the furniture. He smirked when they started getting frustrated. One of them grabbed the soon to be dead member of Snart's crew and shoved him into a wall shockingly close to where the man himself stood watching.

"I thought you said he would be here!" The man sneered as he dug the muzzle of his gun into the whimpering man's temple. Leonard watched as tears started running down his face as he tried to shake his head.

"He is! He should be I mean. He said was going to be working on the plan and not to come by for a week. Keep our heads down and all that. He should be here!! He doesn't have anywhere else to be!" The man cried and shook, his eyes wide with terror. Leonard wondered for a minute why he could see everything so clear in the dark room while the others looking for escape routes were sweeping around with flashlights.

He made a note to test that new little gift later. Right now the men next to him where arguing and the man who had been on his crew was thrown to the floor at his feet, shaking and sobbing as the cold eyed man above him leveled his gun with his head.

"You set us up!" He hissed as he wildly looked around the room and then pistol whipped the thief. "You think this will clear you? Keep your family safe?! I'm going to kill you and when I dump your body off the coast I'm going to visit that family and decide which one I'm going to keep for myself and which ones get to join you."

Leonard sneered at the man with a gun, his own already being aimed squarely at his head. He was cold and ruthless, but he never went for a man's family. He squared his sights on the man who was idly trying to decide where to shot his victim.

"Please!!! I swear! I have-" The crying man was cut off by Leonard's shot, the blood of his would-be executioner spraying over his face as the body hit the ground with an empty thud. Three more shots rang out as Leonard quickly and efficiently took out the other men before they had time to fully react, distantly noting that there wasn't even a muzzle flair in his cocoon of shadows. 

The man on the floor peed himself as he shook in his spot staring at the dead men around him. Leonard didn't even give him a chance to fully comprehend what had happened around before he strode forward and grabbed the man by his hair, dragging him through the puddling and spreading blood to a couch in the corner. He let the shadows retreat and the slight touch of light illuminate him brighter than anything else in the room. The blood soaked man looked almost feral with his fear as he quivered beneath Leonard.

"You- how- where- what are you?" He choked out as the fear started to take over him.

"Something more than you. Now you are going to answer two questions and then you are going to die, but unlike your friends there you will die knowing your miserable family will remain untouched by me." Leonard coldly ordered as he gently touched the still hot muzzle of his gun to the man's chest. He flinch and started crying again.

"Please! I was desperate!"

"Question one: Why?" Leonard didn't really care but wanted to be able to let the driver know why he was being killed. It seemed only fair.

"I- I- my bookie I- got in over my head. Told him I was going to pull a job to pay it off and instead he sent the Coast Boys. Apparently your old man rubbed them the wrong way." The man shook his head and rubbed his hands on his pants. "I tried to keep them off me but… I owe too much."

Leonard nodded and tapped his gun on the man's chest. Mentally he cursed Lewis Snart, his failure of a father still making his life miserable from behind bars. That was something to worry about another day.

"Last question, who else?" Leonard snarled, his skin feeling colder as he felt his anger bubbling inside, the light on him brightening. Leonard didn't care, instead he enjoyed the horror on the man's face.

"Who? Who else what??" The man sobbed, fear completely over coming him.

"Who. Else. Have. You. Been. Talking. To." Leonard ground out, the lighten brightening with every word until the man was flinching and shielding his eyes.

"Just my bookie and my friend! I swear!! I don't want my family to know I'm doing jobs, they think I am doing construction!" The man looked pleadingly at Leonard for a second before he had to advert his eyes from the light again. "Please you have to believe me! I had no choice!"

Leonard chuckled coldly at the man's words.

"Don't worry." The sound of the gun discharging made the man look back at Leonard, his eyes wide as he gapped at the hole that had appeared in his chest, the light in them slowly dimming as he took his last breaths. He almost look like he accepted what was happening to him.

"I do believe you." Leonard finished as the man slumped to the side and laid lifeless on the couch. He pulled a handkerchief from his pocket and wiped down the gun and his hands before he stuck it in the hulster in the small of his back. He rolled his shoulders and turned back to his work room, rolling over possibilities in his mind as he also rolled his shoulders to loosen them.

The room was covered in his prints and DNA, he had been working here for close to a week and had planned to be here a bit longer. Couldn't stay here now, couldn't leave the bodies either. Leonard sighed and walked towards the wall on the other side, avoiding the worst of the blood in hopes of minimizing the transfer as he opened the secret door he had rigged up to hide the bolt hole he had been sleeping in.

As Leonard stopped to take off his gunpowder and blood sprayed clothes the plan formed in his mind.

  * Kill the driver and the bookie
  * Dispose of the bodies
  * Spray down the safe house with bleach and wipe it down as well as he could
  * Finish the job without a crew
  * Find someplace to hole up while he really mastered this new power



Leonard smiled as he watched the light dissipate back to its natural state. Whatever this was it had saved his life once and might just come in handy in the future. And Leonard Snart was not one to let a useful tool left wanting. 

With fresh clothes and bullets Leonard left the safehouse to set his plan in motion, a soft smile playing on his lips as a child like excitement ran through him.

🔥❄️

Mick Rory searched through the romance section of the Central City library, ignoring some of the funny looks that were shot his way and pushing the voices around him away.

Literally.

Mick Rory hummed contently in his little bubble of absolute quiet, the normal noises of a public place held at bay by his new power. Mick never bothered to question it, this ability to control what sounds he heard or didn't hear. He just liked being able to live his life without being inundated by everyone else's bullshit. It was like heaven to him.

He quickly picked out a stack of books with half naked men on the cover and moved on to the area with DVDs, interested in getting a few action movies. As he approached the section he saw a little girl with too many books in her pile and three old men who scream right wing asshole.

When the top book fell off the girls pile he acted. He concentrated and made the sound of the book hitting the ground loud enough that even in his bubble of silence he was aware of it and making everyone in the vicinity flinch, cover their ears and stare at the girl.

He took the opportunity to lift the three assholes wallets, pull the cash and library cards from inside and slipped them back. Pocketing the money and the cards he moved on, dropping his bubble long enough to hear the men talking crap about the little girl. He growled at them, knowing the sound was amplified and sinister to them and unremarkable to everyone else.

The concerned and horrified looks on their faces made him smile. He had no idea why he had this ability but he loves it almost as much as he loved fire. It is even better when he used it to screw with people.

Mick grabbed movies without really looking at them, went to the self checkout, picked one of his stolen cards at random and checked out. He dropped the cards on the reception desk and stole a bag off some old broads chair as he walked out.

The smile on his face as he made his way to his favorite muscle car made some of the people he passed to recoil in fear and he openly laughed when he got in. He had smut, violence, and mayhem taken care of, now he just needed a 12 pack of beer, some grub and a fire. He had all the makings of a perfect night and it couldn't get better.

Or so he thought until a skinny teen with a buzz cut and black clothes walked by the front of his car and a wave of nostalgia hit him. A perfect night less the one person he wanted to spend time with.

He frowned as he turned the engine over and pulled out of his spot with little consideration for himself and others. He missed Snart and that fact made him cranky. He needed to add a bit more mayhem to make the memories go away. 

He made his way to his favorite bar, itching for a fight. He felt sorry for whatever idiot he was going destroy tonight.

🔥❄️

_ Ten months after the explosion _

Leonard Snart checked his watch one last time as the men in his latest crew waited anxiously for the signal. The truck, their target came into view and he gave the signal. His mask hid the smile that spread over his face as he embarked on his first heist in Central since that night.

He might be different now, still working on mastering everything about that too, but this was the same. Familiar. Easy. Central was his city, he knew its ins and outs, it's quirks and routines.

A precision machine that he could bend to his whim.

The sound of the approaching armoured car made him perk up a bit, excitement coursing through his veins as he started up his bike and gave the signal. This was the same, unchanged, unaffected. A comfort after everything.

🔥❄️

The sound of the empty glass rolling off the table woke Mick up, the arsonist automatically pushing the noise away as his head pounded. Lifting his head off the pillow he scowled at the traces of blood from the cut above his eye and pushed up to go take a hot shower. He didn't even glance at his reflection in the mirror are he took care of bodily needs while the water warmed in the shower.

He knew what he looked like, like he won a fight with a brick wall. Or four pigs who saw Mick in the park and decided to hassle him. A fact Mick took great exception to as all he had been doing was listening to the fire a pair of hobos had started near the bathrooms to keep warm. If they had any brain cells working between them, they would have known he was at him most docile before the decided to poke the bear.

Mick chuckled as he remembered the look on their faces as he roared and magnified the sound of him and the fire around them to a near deafening howl. He was surprised none of them tried to get off a shot, Mick would have loved to use that sound against them. Instead the they threw punches and when Mick had two on the ground and two running scared for back up he slipped away to lick his wounds. Or sleep them off with a beer as pain killers, the bottle falling over acting as his alarm clock.

The water had just started to run clean, Mick feeling the last of grim wash away, when a sound gave him pause.

Anyone else wouldn't have heard it or if they did wouldn't have noticed it. Mick however knew that sound well, too well. The squawk of a police radio.

He found himself mentally proding for more sound as he climbed out of the shower with an eerie calm and toweled off. There was the faint white noise of radios and cell phones; the drum of heart beats; the rustle of guns and buckles; the rips of Velcro with the full thud of Kevlar being slapped into place. From dozens of officers.

And it was all coming from one end of the street the cheap motel was on. Mick pulled his clothing on his still shower damp skin as he focused in on a few voices and rolls some thoughts around. 

He could fight, he usually did and he could use sound as well as his fists. At some point though it would be too much, too many swarming him, he couldn't guarantee his own survival.

Mick quickly shoved his few belongings in to the smoke stained and fire scorched army surplus duffle bag he had brought with him to Central, his choice clear. Better to make a run for it and find another crappy motel to call home for a bit than to risk life and limb.

Besides, he hadn't set a good fire in too long.

Mick found every bottle of booze he had bought in the last week that still had something swirling inside it, took a drag out of the one that was mostly untouched, and dumped their contents on the bed. He then opened the closet he never used for anything save one thing, to hold two cases or lighter fluid he stole just after he rented the room. He knew he would make good use of them in time.

Quickly he screwed the tops off the bottles in one of the cases, leaving them there as he hauled the other one up. He grabbed one bottle and started spraying it over the wall, the dresser, the chair, tossing it to the side when he emptied only to replace with another. When he was confident he had the room thoroughly soaked he grabbed some of the match books he had swiped from the front desk and some take out menus that had been stacking up by his bed.

He lit one match, staring into the flame for a few seconds, letting the familiar sight and smell override the sounds of SWAT and Feds grouping at one of the street, talking about taking him by surprise when the sun rose. He hadn't even realized it was that early.

He laid the propped the match against one the match books so when it burnt down it would light the other heads and left them on the side table with the kindling for fuel. Quickly he exited the room, tossing the key back into the room before he closed the door behind him. He took out one of the remaining bottles of lighter fluid and dumped out in front of the door before he opened another to spray on the walls and the stairwell as he slowly exited the building, tossing and replacing bottles as he went until he was by the back dumpster and had only one bottle left.

The fire had caught in his room, he could tell by the sound of scared people scrambling to get their stuff and get out and the faint glow from the roof. He could see flames licking where he left the fluid, catching on vinyl and dry wall to slowly engulf the building. He smiled knowing the building was going to be one of the most beautiful fires he ever started.

Mick dumped the last of his lighter fluid into the dumpster as he listened to the cops call for paramedics and the fire department as others ran into save junkies, hookers and drunks that had been Mick's neighbors for longer than he would care to admit. They would circle around to try to catch him during his escape soon enough and he knew fire now was smarter than fire later.

There was always fuel to burn and matches to light. There was always something to burn and the beautiful dance and the music that came with it.

Mick lit a match, setting the rest in the book on fire before tossing into the dumpster to be rewarded the sudden fwoosh of flames and the crackle of the burn. Mick let him stare into the flame for exactly seven heart beats before he turned and made his way to the sewer grate he had already prepared for a quick escape.

As he raced through the damp putrid tunnels to safety the sound of the fire never left him, it's crack, sizzle, pop singing in his ears even as the sun rose somewhere above him. There will be more fires but he can always enjoy the one at hand any way he can.

🔥❄️

_ Two Days after the Kahndaq Dynasty Diamond Heist/The Birth of Captain Cold _

Leonard nursed a beer as he watched Mick take the Heatgun apart for the 6th time, the latter studying each piece carefully, reverently, before placing it on the cloth besides him. Leonard had done the same with the Coldgun, and would do so again once he was truly sure Mick wasn't going to use it on him. He hated it, but he felt guilty for leaving him for so long and worried he lash out still.

Mick placed a pin to the side with a slight hum before wiping his hands and looking up to scowl at Leonard.

"Whatever you're thinkin' about just spill already. I can hear your brain whirling and it's distracting." Mick grumbled, getting up to stretch and retrieve his own beer before collapsing on the repurposed bench seat from an old Cadillac he had scavenged for parts earlier. Len watched Mick do all of this with a feline interest, tensing slightly with some of the movements. Once he knew Mick wasn't going to be moving for a bit he relaxed and took a long draw from his bottle, buying time to make his life perfect.

"Just thinking about the job and the Flash." He drawled as casually as possible, keeping his eyes off Mick but keeping him insight nonetheless. Mick snorted and chugged half his beer in one breath.

"Boss, you may be the smartest guy I know, but you can be a shit liar. I forgive ya, alright? Can you drop the hackles now?" Mick groused as he grabbed a hubcap from a nearby pile, and started rummaging through his pockets.

Leonard narrowed his eyes, irritation making him tense and grip the beer bottle hard enough that he could feel the imprint of the bottle etching into his skin. He cursed himself silently when he noticed the lights in the room brighten slightly, willing the light level back down as Mick filled the hubcap with scrap paper and other flammable bits and bobs.

Len snarls when the Mick lights a match and lights the small pyre.

"Is now really the right time for that, Mick?" Leonard drawled dangerously, placing his bottle down on the work table besides him before he unfolded himself from the stole he was draped on to stalk over to Mick. Mick ignored him focusing only on the flame and nothing else.

"I think you have some more important to be focusing on, Mick." Leonard moved to stand between the small fire and Mick, making the pyromaniac look up with a blink and a half smile.

"Nah, I'm good Lenny. Thinking about dinner though. You want steaks? Or I could wrangle up some burgers." Mick smiled lazily, leaning back against his seat to look into Leonard's face. Leonard frowned with a wrinkle of his nose and pounding starting to appear in his forehead. He pointed to Mick's work place with the disassembled gun sitting spread out on the surface and took a deep breath.

"Shouldn't you maybe finish putting that back together?" He suggested coldly, his mind going to the gun he left on his own work space to glow away behind them. He refused to look back at it, his gaze locked on Mick, who just relaxed further, looking amused at his oldest friend.

"In a while, I'm testing myself. If you ain't hungry yet I might take a nap though." Mick replied with a punctuating yawn. Leonard noticed the light behind Mick brighten slightly again as he opened and closed his hand. He didn't fight it down and focused only on Mick.

"Testing yourself." Leonard repeated dryly.

Mick nodded and finished his beer to toss the empty bottle perfectly into a repurposed salt barrel in the corner. He smirked as Leonard tenseed even more.

"Figured it's all fine and dandy if I can take ol' Hotrod apart and put her right back together. It's another thing to be able to reassemble her if her pieces ain't fresh in my mind. So I take her apart," Mick gestures behind him with a vague handwave. "wait a few minutes with something that I know will have my full undivided attention," Mick made a wavey hand gesture that encompassed Leonard and fire making the thief wonder which he was referring to. "Then see if I can out her together without the diaphragm."

Leonard rolled the words around in his head, relaxing a fraction under Mick nonchalant gaze.

"You mean diagram?"

Mick shrugged and stretched his arms out and over the back of the makeshift seat.

"Ain't that what I said? Now you just gonna stand there or you gonna do sometin?" 

"And what exactly would I be doing?"

Mick flashed Leonard a shark smile, the only warning that he had fallen into his partners trap before the man reached up, tugged Leonard down hard enough to send him sprawling into his lap and kissing him hard before he had a chance to protest. All the thoughts left Leonard's mind as he gasped and quickly started kissing back, melting into Mick's hold and letting the pyromaniac pull him down to lay across and on top of him on the bench seat as Leonard's hands came up to rub along the burns that decorated the spot where neck meets shoulders.

Leonard was lost in the sensations of kissing Mick, rediscovering the taste or salt, beer, lighter fluid and sulfur, the feeling of harsh chapped lips and the smell that could only described as Smoked Mick

. So lost in fact it wasn't until they broke apart to gasp for breath that Leonard noticed that the light in the room had dimmed to only the glow of his gun and Mick's fire, feeling protective and private.

Leonard felt the color drain from his face as he tried to think of a good excuse only to be cut off by Mick running his hand over his head and humming deeply, appreciatively. Leonard meet his eyes to relax at the awe in them.

"That's neat, how you do it?" Mick asked softly as he continued to rub his hands up and down his back and sides. Leonard shook his head and laid it down on Mick's chest to stare at the fire.

"I don't really know, I just feel it, the light, and it listens to me when I ask it to do something. I guess I wanted some privacy." Leonard admitted softly, wondering why he left the fire so bright and finding it rather mesmerizing for the first time in his life. He bolted away from his thoughts when Mick ran his fingers over his head again.

"The explosion?" Mick tumbled softly, no fear only amusement and a smile in his voice. Leonard narrowed his eyes and the light around Mick brightened enough so Leonard could make out all of his features.

"The particle accelerator?" Leonard asked back, wanting to avoid the story of that night. Mick nodded and sighed, his eyes moving back to the flame. Leonard tried to read the look on his face.

"Me too." Mick spoke without looking away from his flame. Leonard was about to ask what he meant when the crackle and snap of the wood scraps burning started to amplify. He looked over in concern, fearing that the fire had gotten out of control, only to see it was still small, and only getting smaller as the flame ate up its fuel. Still the sound got louder and louder, surrounding them, feeling like a blanket of sound. Leonard looked around in confusion, panic rising in his gut as he searched for a fire he had missed before. When no other fire could be found he looked back at Mick to see his amused look.

"Is this you?" Leonard whispered, surprised how clear his voice was, over the sound of fire. Mick didn't answer, simply cupping the back of his head and kissing him again. Leonard melted back against Mick's chest, the comforting feeling of the sound and soothing light around them like a protective blanket. After a minute Leonard pulled away to smirk down at Mick.

"You know I'm going to have to figure out how to make use of all of this, right?"

Mick snorted and pushed Leonard up off him gently to pull himself up to his feet.

"You get started on that, I'm going to put Hotrod back together. Gonna need the light back though." Mick looked around and Leonard snorted. The light filled the room again instantly and Mick blinked in surprise.

"Dramatic bastard." Mick mumbled before he stomped back over to his work table. Leonard snorted again and lounged back on the couch with a wicked smirk. He held out his hand and started focusing light on to his palm.

"This is going to be fun Mick." He drawled as he played with the ball of light he made, rolling it between his fingers with a satisfied smile. Mick threw magazine at his head and smiled at the indignant look on Leonard's face.

"You can't just bask in the moment can you, Boss." Mick teased as he picked up his tools and started to work again Leonard didn't grace him a response and just laid back to smile at his ball of light while he started forming a plan.

❄️🔥

"Cisco, are you sure the satellite picked up the signal from the Cold and Heat guns here?" Barry Allen asked softly as he slowly through the dark hall of an abandoned office building, frowning as his eyes darted around. The dark seemed wrong somehow and he couldn't figure out why.

"I'm telling you, they were used in that building in the last five minutes and- there they were just used again! They must be testing them or torturing someone or something. Can't you hear them?" Barry frowned at Cisco's voice came through his come. It was almost muffled, like it was coming from miles away. He took a step and paused when he realized he couldn't hear his own food steps on the hard cement floor.

"Cisco, something is wrong." Barry whispered softly as he started inching back to the door he entered from. He kept one hand on the wall as he slowly retraced the last 5 feet of his journey. The dark seemed to thicken, like the light was bleeding away or being eaten by the darkness. It was almost suffocating as the quiet got worse, he couldn't even hear his own heart beat.

Cisco didn't even get a chance to respond, or he did and Barry couldn't hear him when a blast of cold his Barry on the side and the laughter of Captain Cold suddenly overwhelmed him, louder than anything Barry had ever heard like an avalanche of sound rolling down his body. A blinding light makes him shield his eyes before he could really register the satisfied smiles on the too bright figures of Leonard Snart and Mick Rory.

The light dimmed marginally as he blinked up at the Rogues, Rory leveling his gun at his face with a shark tooth smile wide on his face. Leonard crouched down next to him and made him gasp in pain as he prodded the spot he shot with his gun.

"Well, hello there Flash. Surprise seeing you here." The man smirked under his goggles as Barry tried to get to his feet to fight but slipped on a sheet of ice he hadn't noticed. Barry frowned at the brightly lit men, trying to figure out what he was seeing. It all seemed slightly off 

"Snart. What are you doing here?" Barry asked with a hint of faux bravado as he tried to get to his feet while Mick kept his gun level to his chest and Leonard laughed to join his side. Barry quickly looked around the hall, notice how the light from around Leonard and Mick didn't seem to touch most of the darkness.

"We needed to pick up something left by a… well I wouldn't say a friend let's just call him indisposed and stupid. No need for the Flash so run along." Leonard sounded bored and made a shooing motion without his sinister smile wavering a milometer. Mick snorted and flicked the safety on his gun when Barry finally got to his feet and started vibrating to warm up and shake off the ice that was biting into his side.

"Something is going on here Snart. I'm not stupid, if you have broken our deal…" Barry tried to threaten, his brows knitting together as that weird muffled lost feeling hit him again as his voice seemed a bit too quiet. Leonard seemed to notice gears moving in Barry's head and tapped Mick's wrist. Barry blinked when he could suddenly hear his breathing, his heart beat, water dripping somewhere nearby, all the sounds of an old building he hadn't noticed had been missing until now.

"Barry," Leonard purred as his gun whirled on threateningly. "I am nothing but a man of my word. No killing here. Now if you excuse me, we have to be going now. Places to be, people to see, all of them to be robbed blind."

"I can't let you leave with whatever you stole and you need to explain what is happening here." Barry tried to sound threatening but the men in front of him just laughed and raised their guns to the ceiling. Barry could only blink at them as the light seemed to normalize.

"How you going to stop us, Flash?" Mick sneered with a smirk that made Barry feel like his missed something and was now about to fall flat on his face. He made a move forward, still trying to decide if he wanted to disarm them or grab them and stopped short when the loudest sound ever seemed to hit him like a brick wall and he fell to the floor clutching his ears.

He could faintly hear the sound of the two men laughing as they left him on the floor, trying to shake off the disorientation having his ear drums burst caused and trying to figure out that he had just experienced. When he finally was healed enough to stand up without losing his balance he made a quick circuit around the building, finding the damaged walls where Len and Mick had ripped something out but nothing but empty offices and abandoned desks everywhere else and ran back to the lab when he realized his com was fried.

Cisco was freaking out when Barry got there, Caitlin shoving him on to an exam table for a check up while Cisco asked questions and ran diagnostics on the suit. Barry let them work while he thought, finally holding his hand up to stop them when they seemed frantic.

"Cisco, I need you to check the satalite data." He said slowly as it came clear what he was facing and a sick feeling filled his stomach.

"Ok, but what for?" Cisco asked as he went to his work station without a second thought

Barry sighed and ran his hand through his hair before he answered with a pained voice.

"Captain Cold and Heat Wave are Metas and are more dangerous than we knew."


End file.
